iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
V0.92
v0.92 - Jan 17, 2017 New Years Event Removed -ADD: New Ship Arena system. Build your ships and battle the military! -ADD: New Currencies: Infinity Matter & Planetary Cores -ADD: New Space Lab : Earn currencies from the Ship Arena -ADD: New Fishing Character: Identify as an Attack Helicopter! -FIX: Typing numbers in the soul orb window should no longer use your abilities in the background -FIX: Quitting challenges, or Failing challenges should no longer take forever to reconnect to your party room -FIX: NaN value in soul orbs should no longer occur when inputting non-numeric characters -FIX: Resolved an issue where packets could be spammed on the start of a challenge regarding party updates, causing players to fail to join -BALANCE: Upgrade Map resets are now FREE! -BALANCE: Expedition Fast-track costs now based on hours in an expedition. 4 hours = 1.0 ratio -BALANCE: Ultinum base length now 4 hours (from 5) -BALANCE: Diamond expeditions can no longer be fast-tracked -BALANCE: No longer limit inferno tier based on DPS; -BALANCE: Max level matchmaking increased by 100 for inferno players -BALANCE: Min level matchmaking range increased by 20 (30, from 10) -BALANCE: Series Challenges difficulty curve very very slightly increased in later tiers -BALANCE: Fuel Upgrade capped at 1000 to allow offsetting ultinum priorities to ship arena upgrades, and for other balance reasons -BALANCE: New backend ban-system with reason description, in any event that we may need it, as opposed to wiping/disabling all together -BALANCE: Woodcutting now requires player level 5 -BALANCE: Mining now requires player level 10 -BALANCE: Challenges now require player level 15 -BALANCE: Expeditions now require player level 20 -BALANCE: Fishing/Orb now require player level 30 -BALANCE: Pet Arena & Map now require player level 50 -BALANCE: Ship Arena now requires player level 200 -BALANCE: Starting mining energy now set to 50 (from 25) -BALANCE: Starting woodcutting energy now set to 50 (from 25) -BALANCE: Fishing Tackle formula fixed/improved. Significantly broken before. The formula reduces general gain so we have multiple balance improvements on fishing (including a new Space Lab Upgrade): -BALANCE: Fishing Line Fish Value increased to 15% per level (from 10%) -BALANCE: Fishing Bait efficiency per level increased to 4% from 3% -BALANCE: Fish Value rate increased by 10% -BALANCE: Fishing Clam reward requirement reduced by 20% -VISUAL: Over 60 Icon rehauls in Upgrades -VISUAL: Damage, Gold, Exp, Team and Pet battle text has been revamped / cleaned up -VISUAL: Rehaul on Hover Texts! Limit of one, and far less intrusive -VISUAL: Fixed epsilon card & zone icons -VISUAL: 28th fish no longer swims upside down -VISUAL: Fixed ship number text in the expedition review window There was a bug that made it appear that you were buying the first arena ship with insufficient resources, but then breaking the window. Make sure you're on V0.92.02 for resolve. Should be back up momentarily (Although there can certainly be further maintenance throughout the day) New Client Up v0.92.03 - Should resolve the ship arena/fishing issues (except for the new clam requirement, that still requires server update)